Duro y Rudo
by Harumaki03
Summary: Porque habían cosas que entre ellos dos que no fluían con la debida delicadeza y otras que eran faltas de rudeza y reprenderse a sí mismos era una de las cosas que hacían de la forma más ruda. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #4: Duro y Rudo.


**"Duro y Rudo"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Porque habían cosas que entre ellos dos que no fluían con la debida _delicadeza_ y otras que eran faltas de _rudeza_ y reprenderse a sí mismos era una de las cosas que hacían de la forma más ruda.

 **Nota:** Seguiré dando mi mejor esfuerzo con esto, pero en verdad xD, pero Dios, qué difícil es manejar a estos dos xD.

 **Prompt #4:** _Duro y Rudo._

 **-/-/-**

—Karin —Sasuke la tomó por el brazo y ella lo fulminó con su rojiza mirada — _no me gusta_ ser ignorado —espetó con frialdad, haciendo que quedarán frente a frente.

—Pues bienvenido al club —replicó ella con sarcasmo —a _nadie_ le gusta ser ignorado —trató de zafarse de su agarre —suéltame —gruñó.

Los labios de Sasuke se apretaron de tal forma que se volvieron una fina línea y sus negros ojos parecieron chispear.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta? —murmuró él, siseando las palabras entre sus dientes.

—Hablar contigo es hablar con una _jodida_ pared, Sasuke —Karin alzó la voz, agitada—. No tienes que lastimarte para redimir tus errores del pasado —señaló el vendaje en el torso del Uchiha —pero eso a ti te entra por una oreja y te sale por la otra —Karin estaba que echaba humo y sí, podía decirle que la mordiera, pero él tenía que comprender que ella no podía traerlo de la muerte.

—Te estás preocupando por nada —Sasuke la pegó a sí con rudeza sujetándola por la cintura — _sé_ lo que hago —añadió con frialdad.

—Por supuesto que _sabes_ lo que haces —buscó apartarse pero el agarre del Uchiha se hacía más fuerte —déjame ir —alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la del Uchiha.

— _Claro_ —respondió con un deje de ironía, antes de buscar los labios femeninos que opusieron una mínima resistencia. Karin gimió suavemente cuando Sasuke mordió con inusitada delicadeza su cuello, sanándose las heridas; las manos que antes habían tratado de apartarlo ahora rodeaban su cuello buscando acercarlo más a sí.

Con mayor brusquedad Karin busco los labios masculinos y mordió los mismos, haciéndole soltar un gruñido.

—Eres un _maldito_ aprovechado —murmuró ella, mientras tironeaba suavemente de los cabellos de la nuca del Uchiha.

— _Hmp_ —sin mucha parsimonia de por medio, Sasuke la alzó por lo muslos y la pegó a la pared —no te escuché quejarte —añadió, sintiendo que ella arañaba su espalda.

Habían cosas entre ellos dos que no fluían con la debida _delicadeza_ y otras que eran faltas de _rudeza_. Reprenderse a sí mismos era una de las cosas que hacían de la forma más ruda. No habían palabras dulces, más todas podían ser duras.

Y, en su caso en especial, ambos empleaban su desquite con rudeza en la cama. Ella disfrutaba enormemente de clavar sus uñas en su abdomen duro y marcado, porque él gruñía delatando su condición de humano que tanto le gustaba _obviar_.

Él realmente disfrutaba de hacerla enojar, porque allí ella ya no le _exigía_ la delicadeza de la que él carecía, sino que empecinaba en obtener y dar por igual todo lo _rudo y salvaje_ que podían dar.

Y de los dos, realmente _ella_ era la que más.

 **—Fin—**

Por Dios, yo pensé que _luna de miel_ era dolor de cabeza, pero esta se superó, de algún modo, logre terminarla y tengo cara de _"oh Dios, ¿qué hice?"_ supongo que darles una antesala _(?)_ de lo que vendrá xD.

No pienso que **Sasuke** sea un tipo que abarque la delicadeza con todo su corazón, pienso que si quiere iniciar alguna especie de jugada, no va a ser suave, sino rudo y palabras dulces no es precisamente lo que saldría de su boca, al menos, no con el debido tono de dulzura, porque su voz es dura y ligeramente carente de emoción.

Pensé por un breve instante hacerla más larga, pero entonces iba a enliarme un poco más y decidí dejarlo tal cual, apenas es una página y ¾ quizás, pero créanme, mejor lo dejo así. Y sí, pienso que aunque **Sasuke** podría ser un tanto rudo en la cama, **Karin** lo es más, tiene ese tinte de que mujer nada sumisa es, ¿verdad?

Bueno, sin mucho más, espero que les guste este pequeño escrito del mes **SasuKarin** y que apoyen a los demás artistas y sus diversas áreas con el proyecto, hasta mañana _(?)._

¡Ja ne!

 **PD:** También pensé 1,489,723,580 títulos y preferí dejarlo con el mismo del tema, porque los demás sonaban cursis :/


End file.
